Not expected
by Shievi
Summary: the sequel off It will Be alright. Emily has to leave, but way, and what has Serena to do with it?
1. NO

She was tired, so tired. She could hardly move a step. She shuffled a bit behind the others , yawning. She had no more power symbol left. She looked slightly sideways. The green grass, so beautiful, she wanted to lie down for a moment. After the pools have filled up, she managed to still keep following the others, but now, this walk took her too long. The sun was setting, and a red glow appeared on the horizon. She rubbed her eyes. A little bit, she thought.

She heard the others, laughing and vultures. They were obviously enjoying they notice that they was walking behind? She pushed that thought away quickly. She did not have to worry. She shrank a little bit . A throbbing pain struck her in the chest. The Nighlock had hit her painfullier than expected.

"Hey, Emily, where are you staying? 'she heard called. "Uh?" She lifted her head slightly. She paused. Mike shook his head laughing and jogged back to her. He slowed his pace and stopped just in front of her. "If we go too fast, tell me 'in an arm movement, he took her on his back. She circled her arms around his neck and flattered her head in his neck. She felt him chuckle, which made her smile. Slowly she drifted off into a unrestless deep sleep. If she stayed a little bit longer awake she could see how Jayden took over from Mike.

"Mm?" someone shook her awake. Still tired, she turned to her stubborn belly and pulled the blanket over her head. The person however did not gave up. There the blanket was torn away from her and Emily felt the cold on her skin. She did not give up. She turned her head in the pillow and lieremained resolute. The person sighed. "She'll definitely hate me" she heard.

'AA! "Emily was blown out of her bed, promp fell to the ground and grunted: "Miaaa!"There someone laughed. "Antonio, Mia, let Emily alone" came bazende Kevin's voice. The two groaned. "But she must get up, Mentor ... '

"Mentor wanted to speak us , not Emily '

Wait, he wanted to speak with them, but not with her. Why not? She whimpered, she should really stop thinking that way. She opened her eyes, immediately regret. The bright light hurt. Emily pushed herself upright. "Go back to sleep, Em, sorry for disturbing '

"Do not worry, I'm awake now and ..."

"That was not a suggestion." Emily mumbled. Not fair, certainly not, she thought. Kevin looked a little stern and then he took Antonio and Mia from the room, turned off the lightand and shut the door. Curious, she opened the door slightly , wondering what would be said. She could only understand snippets of phrases like "It said so, i can't believe that, what to do" for the rest it was to hard to understand. Especially because her body started to protes and she had to held herself up wiht support of the the wall.

Defeated by the tiredness, she crawled back into bed. What were they talking about? Moments later she opened her eyes slightly, just a little further to see Mia half drunk of sleep, listened to what she said. She was clearly talking to someone on the phone."No, I do not want her to go away, no, Jayden niether does Jayden. Mentor sees it differently .. it was never, but, okay ... "She hung up. Leave, who is leaving? That it hit her like a bomb that crashes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey finally back so i can publish new charpters, now what everyone was wathing for the sequel for It will be alrigth<strong>

**its short but i hope you like it :p**

**shievi**


	2. Deny, accept, leave

She felt like crying. This could not be? Or could it? She hid her head further into her pillow. Go, she had to go? What had she done wrong? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Maybe she heard it wrong, maybe she dreamed. Yes, that was it. She had dreamed everything. She pushed herself up. She rubbed her hair from her face. With a smile she is ready and walked out of the room. With thoughts far away.

She hummed her way to the kitchen. She took a bowl of cornflakes and milk. Then she heard it: proof that** this** was not a dream.

_'No, not a thought about that. I have no other choice. She brings the team in danger. She is far behind and lead your off! "_

_"I am the leader of this team. She does her f*king best. She has been very much caught up, do not forget that she hadn't had it easy! She continues, and that's it, you're not my father! "_

_"I'm still your Mentor. Whether you like it or not. You will have to accept this. I do what must be not stand in the way, Jayden. You will leave me no choice and I will ... "_

_"Will what, huh? You can not hurt me. This is still my life, she is a part of my life and you can't change a thing about that, I LOVE HER! "_

_"I can and will do everything to change everything. Love is blind, and it already has your address. I will not let it get you more. You are getting weak and that's the last thing we can use. You can choose, you **tell** her or I go tell her. But she is sent away from the team! "_

_'That, we'll see! You're not the boss, not in a way! If she is sent away, then I qiut, it's simple as that! "_

_"You can not quit and you know it. Till no Nighlock walks around anymore till then you will not stop, the temptation is to big for you, you can not be beat it. You will help any innocent person. So you'rebrought up and so shall it be. If you stop, then remember that your father will be disappointed! "_

_"You don't know my father , besides he is dead and I choose my own way to go!"_

_"I know your father better than you, you barely remembers him, Jayden. Get out and the honor that belongs your father will disappear forever '_

_silence_

_"See, you can not answer it. I give you four days** to ****tell **her. Four , we'll see! You're not the boss, not in away! If she is sent away, then I quit, it's as simple as that! "_

_"You can not quit and you know it. Till no Nighlock walks around anymore till then you will not stop, you temptation is to big, you can't be beat it. You will help any innocent person. So you'rebrought up and so shall it be. If you stop, then remember that your father will be disappointed! "_

_"You don't know my father, beside he is dad and I choose my own way to go!"_

_"I know your father better than you, you barely remembers him, Jayden. Get out and the honor your father belongs will disappear forever '_

_silence_

_"See, you can not answer it. I give you four days **to tell** her. Four days. By then she will be well equipped "_

She let her hands slip from the bowl. Milk and cereal were spread on the ground. The bowl was spread in small pieces throughout the kitchen. She looked down, like the bowl, her world was poured into pieces. This could not be true, really. Slowly, she stepped back, shook her head. She tried to penetrate the words. This could not be true? Everything slowed down and faded. She felt her stomach cramping and black spots appeared for her eyes. She bumped against the table and swallowed. Her throat felt dry, swallowing hurt.

She turned her head sideways. The picture of her and the rest stood at the kitchen counter. She in the middle, with Jayden's arm around her shoulder. Dressed in a brightyellow dress with red ballerinas. Her hair tied with a red ribbon. Jayden had a dark redstriped T-shirt. Blue jeans with a cardigan on to. Mia stood beside Emily. She had solid Emily's right arm slightly. She had a wide smile. With her pink top, jeans and shoes with a small heel, you could see that she was holding Kevin's hand. Mike sat for the rest of the group, squatting. He had his favorite green jacket on. Confident as ever. This picture was taken on the day that Negatron was defeated. To show that they were a real team and nothing could stop them.

Emily felt herself slipping to the ground. She could barely stop herself from crashing to the ground. She appealed to the counter to get back up. She grabbed the photograph, lost her grip and fell with her photo. She saw a pair of legs in her vision. More than a name was called. A pair of hands grabbed her and placed her up. There was some more called. A pair of eyes crossed hers, asked if she was okay. She didn't replied. She looked at the broken picture on the ground. Her lower lip trembled. Someone grabbed her chin and lifted her head required up. She was pulled forward, she fell over her own feet, but was still in time to save herself from falling down again.

Two hands guided her outside. A trace of milk followed her. Now she saw that she hung full with milk and cornflakes. She did not really think about it, she was too distracted by the words. She was dizzier the more she thought about.

She was pushed down. She looked down again, how did she get changed in other clothes? How did she ended up in her room? What? Now she was totally confused she blinked her eyes quickly. Two hands took her face. Two thumbs rubbed gently across her cheeks. She brought her hand to her face, wet. Had she been crying? Lips kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and was carried away.

** 3 Days left**

Emily woke up, not in her own bed atleast. She yawned. Her pillow felt a bit hard and went up and down now? She lifted her head. She saw a lot of brown hair. A smile on her lips region. Jayden looked at her with shining eyes. They were full of relief. She pushed herself up and rubbed her eyes. Jayden came up and sit with her in his lap.

"What happened? 'she asked, yawning. Jayden looked a little difficult. He put a finger under her chin and pulled her toward him. He pressed his lips on hers. Emily had more smiles. The kiss was sweet and soft. A warm feeling reached into her chest. She felt wonderful. She sighed into the kiss. This was her world. She would kill for his kisses. She slipped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They pulled only away when they needed to breath.

"Don't you remember?" He asked. "You were laying in your breakfast on the ground, Mia has helped you with changing clothes, I then asked you what happened, then you cried. You said something about being dizzy and dropping a bowl, then you repeat the word picture. "Then everything came back. The words she had heard the bowl, the thoughts of the team. 'Em? "She shook her head laughing.

"Now I remember" She looked at him and licked her lips. "I know it again" she sighed as if she was relieved.

"Yes? Good, because you got me scared, "he said as his arms circled around her. Emily giggled. She took something for herself. These last three days she would do all of it, she would prove that she belongs in this team. If then she got sent away, she would alteast give the team and hersefl the best last days she would be her. She brought her face closer to that of Jayden and took his lips.

After Emily was repared again she enjoyed for the rest for the training, she did her best as always. She was sparring with Mike. After a good two hours was it sparring against Jayden. Kevin first, then Mike, Mia and finally Emily. Something the others didn't found the best idee, but Emily insisted.

She seated ready. Jayden gave her a smile. She took a deep breath as he took the first move. Left, right, left, right. Emily took a turn and the two changed place. With her feet turned to the sun. She took the fight stick in both hands to fend off Jayden's attacks. Back and forth. She hit his fighting stick from his hands. Surprised, he put his hands in front of himself. He bent her attacks. He turned with the fighting stick in her hands so she almost fell. But she kept her balance. The fighting stick was pulled out of her hands. Now she was standing face to face without something of a weapon, but that would not be stopping a thing. She pulled out. Jayden blocked her attack. She took his collar as he did to her, she put her leg behind his and kicked. He fell backward, but Emily had not released him. He fell hard on the wood, without punches his head. Then she jumped over him, turned him, took his two arms and turned, so he lay on his stomach with arms twisted painfully back. Jayden gave up. Emily released him and both came up.

Emily turned around. She got three mouths open staring at her. This was Kevin even never did before, in less then a half hour she managed to strike him down. Jayden came up beside her. 'Who', he said. "Well done" He rubbed his arm. 'Painful well done. His right arm had a red color.

"Oh, sorry" she apologized.

"Don't worry" he sighed. He took a deep breath. "Let's take a break" Everyone nodded. They walked inside. The sharp eye of Mentor Ji, was something Emily did not missed. No, but she ignored it. Happy and cheerful, she followed the others inside.

She took a refreshing bottle of water and sat down. The others looked at her as she drank."What?" she asked.

"Um no, just, uh" Mia swallowed. "Yesterday ..."

"Oh, that was nothing, just being clumzy. Nothing particular, "she waved her hand away.

"Yes, but the picture that stood is a bit broken 'Mia pulled it behind her back. The picture did not look good, literally, there was almost nothing to see, the milk had really ruined it. "Do not worry, we take a new on ' she shrugged her shoulders. She got even more astonished faces. "What, is there something on my face?"

"Uh, no," said Mike. "But are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, of course."

"Okay, say, woild you like to go to the beach?"

"Sure, if everyone goes" There were coughs..

"Jayden is not coming" Mike coughed.

"What? Why not? If he does not go along, me neither. "

"Come on Em '

"No, we are a team 'She put the bottle down and walked to his room. 'Jayden? "She saw him not. Strange. "Hey beauty" She jumped into the air.

Playful she hit him on the arm. "Hey, why aren't you going to join us?"

"I need training."

"Well, if you do not go along, I do not either '

'Em, .. "

"No, Jayden. We are a team '

'Em, enjoy being with the others and'

"And what, huh?" She put her hands on her hips. "What are you gonna do" she challenged him. "I want you there, I mean it. You stay then I shall. That's it! "

Jayden bit his lip. "Okay then, if that makes you happy" He took her in his arms and kissed her hair. "You are me a girlfriend '

"But I am your girlfriend" she teased.

"You are" he laughed. He took his jacket. "Change clothes and then we will leave?"

"Sounds good" She let him go. 'Till a few minutes' she hopped away. She could yet to hear Jayden chuckle and close the door.

She went to her room and put on her normal clothes. Then she put her hair well. She met the others in the hallway and then they left for the beach

**2 days left**

The next afternoon, Emily was preparing the food singing. In a very good mood. The beach had been great. They had eaten ice cream, kicking waterpeels, created sand sculptures. They had enjoyed it, she did actually. What the others think of it, she of course couldn't know.

The sun was beautiful again by the light blue sky. She felt the wind gently blowing her hair. She started her workout with jogging. She reached the ears of her music and began to walk. Her mind was completely gone when the frist song came up. After an hour she was back. She saw the other already busy and stopped slowly.

"There she is, early bird," laughed Mike. She smiled back. She took the yellow towel that he had gave. She hung it around her neck, she did not even sweat. 'Thank you'

She saw the other smiling at her, only Mentor Ji looked peeved. A little uncomfortable, she stepped back. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Mm, what is it?" He looked back.

'Mentor, he watch for two days sour to me, like he does not know that I do not know what is happening, "Mike eyes wide.

"Yes, and do not pretend that you don't know what this is about, Mike. I know everything " She walked past him. A little angry and sad. She began to realize that today is the last night and would be the last night before Jayden came to tell her. She huffed as she walked, she did not apologize when she _accidentally_punched Mentor Ji.

She stormed into her room and hit the door shut. She flopped onto her bed and unzipped a picture frame of her nightstand. A photo of her and Jayden. She kept him stuck in her hand. A few tear drops came on the wooden frame correctly. The framework had two inlaid gems in the corner. If you really looked closely you could see in the jewels two hearts, so together four. For every heart there was a rose, each rose petal was a kiss. She bowed her head as her heart set against the framework. The pain crept around like a mosquito bite that itched too hard.

_Nock Nock  
><em>  
>The door opened. Jayden came inside. He had an unsuccessful smile on his face. Emily sobbed. Quickly she wiped the tears with the back of her hand. But her eyes were leaking. Jayden sat down beside her. Emily fell into his embrace, her heart collapsed. Her sobs were to be heard throughout the hole house. She had so much pain. She let the picture fall on the bed, she clung on his shirt, it was just like her lifeline. She shook her head and rattled things up. Jayden just held her. She neede it and him so much on this had yesterday just denie it, but she could not continue like that. This was real, everything was real. She wanted to run away, that wasn't possible. She accepted the words.<p>

Jayden soothing sweet little words in her ear. It did not help much. She had to go, he knew. She just wanted to know why. She took deep breaths to overcome her tears. She must confront her future, she had no other choice.

She pushed herself away from him. Another rig deep breath and she looked at him,ready for the final battle. She swallowed. "I know," she said. "I know everything' he bowed his head.

"Sorry, I .. '

'No, I must say sorry, I didn't do my best, it's my own fault, "she sniffed. "This is our last night together, I guess, tomorrow is the fourth day '

"You've discovered like that?"

"Yes, you talked quite loud. I better start packing, certainly, although I still have a question '

"Why and who is the new Yellow Ranger?"

"Serena, Serena is not sick anymore ' Jayden confessed. Emily nodded.

"Yes, she isn't" she sniffed again. She knew that, but never expected this.

"Shall we spend this evening together with each other, an evening that nobody will ferget?"

She sighed. Jayden thought for a moment that she would say no.

"Yes, let's do that" Jayden took her hand and pulled her right from the bed. He took her to another place, somewhere where she hasn't been before. Now dressed in jeans and a yellowtop all the way she held his hand. "I wanted to show this on our three months anniversary within a week, but" For them it was a beautiful landscape. A lawn with yellow flowers and red ones. Beautiful. Jayden took her further wiht him. They were higher than the landscape manymore. Somewhere on a mountain you can tell . A waterfall came out the wall. Beautiful. He went to sit down and she sat beside him. The sun just now stood before them and a red glow shone. "This is a place where only you know from now on, I never told anyone '

"Anyone?"

"No, this is something of us, and our only" Emily nodded teard up.

"I will keep you on that," she said to him on the lips being pressed at each other. "Thank you ... thank you for everything Jay, this feeling, this place, your love for me, everything ' Her voice whispered on the wind. Everything in balance. "I will never forget you, not a moment"

"And I will never forget you, I do not care what Mentor Ji says, if you go away my world is not complete,I can not work without you '

"You will have to, the world is counting on you, even if she isn't knowing it '

"When this is over, then marry me '

"What?"

"When this is over, then marry me" he repeated.

"You know I'm not 18 yet"

"You're within a month 18, but that does not matter to me '

"In that case, I will be happy to marry you" Her wrist was lifted.

Jayden slipped something on her wrist. A bracelet. "Let this be my gift for you, _**this is**__** the seal that your connect with me. As powerful as the moon is sculpted here on out, let our love be so strong **_"he said exactly what stood on the bracelet. Tears of happiness welled up.

"I have nothing for you '

"You have given me so much" with that he kissed her. Her eyes fluttered shut. This kiss was more special than all the others she had ever received. A kiss that maked a promise, a kiss that said that wherever she was, he would be there. This kiss described ungreatest feelings for each other. She cut away, now Emily saw that the sun no longer meets the sky. But the moon shone a great light, just on them. Emily chuckled when she heard music.

"I asked Mike .." Jayden started.

'Oh ..'

"Do you want this dance?" She nodded, smiling. He took her hand. On the slow rhythm of the music, Jayden put his hand on her hip and pulled her closer to him. The other hand was tangled with hers. The two began to move slowly. The moon reflected in their night had got a meaning and given. All had she to go, this night was one of the best ever.

**The last day**

Emily had everything packed. Group Hugs were given, pictures were taken, goodbye was taken. Emily also took goodbye to Mentor Ji, even if he didn't earned it really. He also had done a lot for her._** Tears were left, but nothing was said about a quick reunion**_

_**That is something for next time**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hehe, so this it is for charpter 2<strong>_


	3. First Few Days

**First Few Days**

Swallowing she walked inside. Really better, she wasn't. But yeah. She stepped into the dusky halway. It was extremely awfully quiet. The floor creaked under her feet. Panic crept around her heart. She found her mouth dry. The wheels of her suitcase squeaked and rubbed against the ground. She could hear her heart beating.

"He .. hello?" She looked around the corner.

You look more nerves than Emily, the first time, " She jumped a meter in the air.. "Bad conscience?"

"Kevin" the name rolled off her tongue.

"Hey, nice to see you again" He gave her a half smile. Dressed in a plain blue shirt and jeans. He had an apple in his left hand and took a bite out of it.

"Um, yeah" She looked down. 'Where'

"Are the others" Kevin made her sentence. "They are not happy, Serena, Emily '

"I know," she interrupted him. That was the last thing she could think. She had never seen Emily that really mad, she would rather see her smiling. The moment Emily came home she had not said a word against her. Serena had tried, but Emily always walked away from the room and hit the door stubbornly closed. "She hates me now, but I know" She looked around. "I think I will remain sleeping on the couch for awile, so '

"No way" Mentor Ji emerged. "You sleep with Mia in the room." With those words, he drew Serena's suitcase out of her hand. Serena closed her mouth to argue. She opened her mouth to protest, as she noticed it was pointless.

"He can be intrusive, but you get used to it." Serena looked down again. She stared aimlessly at the ground.

"I'll say hello" she sighed. Her feet felt like lead. She just could have hear mumrmuring a 'good luck' . She strolled down the halway. She knocked softly on the door. "Mia, can I come in?" She put her head in the doorway. The Pink Samurai sat with her back turned to her.

"This is your room now, why ask permission?" sounded angry.

"Oh, okay 'Serena saw her suitcase for the bed, _Emily' s bed_, lying. She bent down and put it carefully open. One by one she removed all her clothes out and laid on the bed. Right at the bottom she found a small, square packet. She frowned. Wrapped in newspaper and a yellow ribbon around it. She took it in her hands and shook it lightly.

'Serena? "She tore her attention away from the packet. "Here is your outfit" Jayden handed her a pile of black clothes.

"Thanks," she said.

"We train at 8 o'clock sharp, be on time" he snapped . She nodded. She looked back at Mia. She had made no movement. Jayden was already gone. Quick she set everything away. When Mentor Ji came to ask if she had eaten, she had **'yes'** lied. She was not hungry. By the time everyone had gone to sleep, she sneak away from the room. She sat outside on the porch. The rain trickled down. It was a cold night, though nothing has been colder than the **"warm welcome''**

She understood. She didn't wanted to decrease Emily' s place, never. At the time Mentor Ji knew that it went better with her condition, he had called. She had been forced. Chills went on her spinal cord. She had to stand by and should say no. Now it was to late, everything was too late. Her sister hates her. The team of her sister hates her. Sometimes life sucks. She hit her arms around her knees. She remained there until the sun came up. Then she went back to the room and slept less than an hour.

The training began as Jayden had said exactly 8 hour. Only Mike was missings. Serena watched only provisional. 'Serena? "

"Mm?"

"You're not training?" Mentor Ji said . She shook her head descending.

"I prefer to watch a little while" The day went silent on. Nobody spoke to her, outside Kevin occasionally. The tension in the air was to be cut. Serena also ate alone. The others excused themself from the table when she came on. They came up with the excuse that they had things to do. Outside the training, she was also alone. For the first time in her life, since Emily had go the Shiba house, Serena felt lonely. Without someone to talk to or just embrace. Without her little sister.

**A few of a hell days later**

Serena sat back to watch. She was tired and her stomach grew into a pit. She hadn't really eaten in two days not really eaten, but that was not the problem. She tried to devise a solution, but she didnt find a thing.

"When are you going to enjoy them in fighting?"

"I am not ready '

"You're already staring a few days at them. You're more than ready for, believe me. You are Emily's older sister, as she could, than you can do it better. "

"What did you say?"

"Well" Before he could finish his sentence, Serena interrupted him angrily.

"Unbelievable!" she shouted. It allowed the others to stop what they were doing. "I am not and will never be better than Emily, I'm not her and I don't want! Emily should be here and not me! 'She saw red like boiling lava. "Don't you understand? Everybody hates me, everyone. I was forced to come here by you and now everyone hates me. "She burst into a coughing fit. Mentor Ji reached a hand toward her. She hit him off abruptly. "Leave me alone!" She ran insode and didn'"t showed up for the rest of the day. When everyone was asleep again, Serena crept back to the porch. Instead of sitting there, she went to the grass. It thundered. Bright flashes of lightning and thunder went through the air. She was alone in her yellow top and black apron effort. She did not care that she soaked. She hid her face in her knees.

"I'm sorry, Emily. You should be here, I do not belong here 'sounded muffled. "I'm a bad sister, a terrible person, a .." Something little light dropped over her shivering shoulders.

"You must go inside" came a gentle voice. She shrugged her shoulders. She did not care. 'Serena' Someone tugged on her shoulders. Reluctantly she agreed. She kept her head bent towards inside. "You must be cold '

"I must nothing" she snapped back. "I" She stopped. "I must nothing '

"Yes, you're right. Are you cold 'was then asked. Tired to think she nodded. Once inside, Serena looked up. Mia threw a blanket over her. Her robe was a bit wet on the back and her shoulders. Her long pink pajama pants seemed darker on the bottom by the rain. "You're soaked 'Mia wiped a few sticky blond hair out of Serena's face. "I see where Emily's stubbornness has come" she smiled. This was one of the first things that Mia had told her, since she was here. Nice things.

"Mia, I'm sorry 'Mia Vainly tried to smile back.

"It's not you. I must say sorry. You do not deserve to be treated like this '

"Somehow it '

"No, not somehowe, Serena. You go every evening on the porch, that's not right. We eat without you, that's not right. Although it is difficult for us. For your is it too. I will not deny that I want Emily back, but you are now also a part of it. It will not be easy, but it will get used. "Serena became touched. "Lets help you out of these clothes and then go to sleep, okay?" All that Serena could do was nod.

* * *

><p><strong>So another charpter, hope you like this<strong>

**You can see that Serena isnt happy there at all, more of the reason why she is there will come up in the next charpter**


	4. Accepted?

**Hey (Shievi) KeeepSmiling here :)**

**I gonne do something i din't do before and i wanne see what happens if i doo, you can scip this part if you like :)**

**Charpter 3:**

**RRHSram11: You gonne find out soon enough if its gonne end JaydenxEmily, can not tell you if its gonne happen, but keep hooping :)**

**selena aka selena1angel: Yea Mia helped her out, but still they guys will have to relize it soon enough too :)**

**dani-rey97: Tx for your compliments :) makes me very happy. You will find out what happend next if you read it :)**

**For the others who reviewed in the previeuw charpter:**

**Charpter 2**

**Guest: You will have to see :)**

**Dgirl13: here is your update :)**

**EmilyJayden101: They need Serena if they want it or not, if its gonne reject her i dont know yet :)**

**Dj Remy: Tx :)**

**Charpter 1**

**Ghostwriter: tx for the motivation :)**

**xXScream4Xx: Here is more**

**The other side of Sanity: txx :)**

**To the Storyyy**

* * *

><p>She just seemed to have fallen asleep or the next day had already dawned. The first thing that came to her mind was the talk of last night. There was a large part of her shoulders. However it didn't comfort her either.. Mia was one person of the team. She looked at the ceiling and sighed.<p>

She turned her head. '10 .20 Am 'She closed her eyes.

**_Three_**

**_Two_**

**_One_**

"Shit!" Too late for training, wait what did she care in fact? She put her uniform on. The only thing she might mean for this team was ... Now she thought about it. What does she means for this team? Mia says she is important now Emily is gone, right? But Mia is not the whole team.

"What do I say now?" Serena muttered. She opened the door of the room. "I must stop thinking that way" She put a hand to her forehead. Thinking what she was doing. 'Training' She began to walk quickly.

'Serena, look .. "She slid out and fell up on her face. _We now know at least that it in the family, clumsiness, though I would not call it so._ 'out, are you okay? "As soon as she fell she got up again.

"Yes, yes, everything is," she said quickly. She turned around. 'Jayden? "she sounded surprised.

"In a hurry?" A simple hey there couldn't be deviate.

"Am late for training" she replied shortly.

"You have no training today '

"No training?"

'Mia' he explained. Serena was hoping that she didn't told. much of yesterday

"Well, I'll do again, which I was doing" She turned around. She attempted to walk past Jayden.

"We must talk." Serena sighed. There went her attempt. Just when you want something, there is something in the way.

"I don't have to do anything," she hissed.

"I know, but still, I've heard from Mia things, important things and .."

"Fine, I'm going to lift myself out off this uniform and then walking, then you can talk" Without him giving a chance she left. She did not want a conversation, but sooner or later would come of it anyway.

"You're taking longer than Emily' Jayden said.

'3 Things, if your are going to give comment, I'm gone, secondly, do not compare me with Emily, and thirdly, I am anything but in a good mood. "Jayden went with a hand through his tousled hair. He let her out of the house first. When they were a little further Serena broke the icy silence.

"What do you want to talk about?" She didn't want to spin around the subject and Jayden either.

"How did Mentor Ji convinced you?" She sighed (again). She let her eyes glide over the ground.

"The reason why I'm here, you mean" She got no reply.

"It was about two weeks ago. Dr. Hillard came to check every week like he did. He had good news for once. He told me that I did better in years. I was so happy. Mentor Ji felt that once the signal for to recall me. Although he has not listened to Dr. Hillard. My health is still precarious and fragile. I must be careful. That coughing fit of yesterday is the result. Dr. Hillard warned Mentor Ji. He said I was / am not ready yet to fight, but he did not listen. It was a verbal fight between the two. "She took a break to breathe. "Mentor Ji is stubborn and gave one argument after another, most unjustly, but he hit me with one."

'Emily' guessed Jayden. Serena did not even look up.

"He said that the longer I stayed away, Emily is in the more danger and the more pain I delivered her. Confused, I said yes and here I am. Just because I ... because I

"Because you want to keep protected Emily 'Jayden made her sentence. She nodded.

"And now I can not go back, everybody hates me, Emily, ... you, Mike." Jayden could not see the tears, but they could be heard in her voice. "And just because I was too cowardly to say no, just because I wanted to protect Emily. Even if I knew that she had complete control, even then ..

"I do not hate you 'sounded Jayden's voice soft. Serena thought it equally wrong to have heard. Her lip quivered as she ventured on.

"Lying as Samurai Jayden, shame." She swallowed. "I have stolen your Emily from you ,you've got the right to hate me, I hate myself" She could hear him swallow.

"If only I had said no, you would be here today precious Emily, if I had been a better sister to her and not only now but also all those years ago, then .." She got not finish the sentence. She could not. She heard Jayden's fit slowing. Although she was with her back towards him, she could hear him turn around . She made no effort to stop him .

Suddenly there is something in her. A stupid idea. It her death could mean but if Emily would return to the team. Then it would be worth it.

* * *

><p>Jayden gathered the team together. They sat in a circle. Serena's words had hit very hard Jayden, when Mia came over to tell about Serena, it was hard to believe how she felt, but now .. Jayden told calmly over what Serena had said.<p>

During the conversation he got a few shocked looks.

"I do not care, Emily must come back, she is the only one I can and will fight with '

"Mike, Emily is not here now and we have to thank Mentor Ji for that. The only thing we can do now is letting Serena in our team, we have treated her unfairly. We need her, whether you like it or not 'Jayden looked around his team. Mia nodded. Kevin looked confident and Mike .. Mike had his arms crossed.

"So?"

"Well, Serena is not to blame for me and I think we should let her know '

'Mia? "

"My answer you know '

"Mike?"

"Since she Emily's sister, I can give her a chance. "At the same moment the gap sensor went off.

"Rangers?" Mentor Ji came around the corner. "Where is Serena."

'Walking'

"Call her, the Nighlock sit there and... '

"There's Serena"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thats it for now, i know its short, but hey its also summer for me :)<strong>_

_**No something i din't do before**_

_** Preview:**_

_**'Serena look out!' She didn't heard Kevin yelling. Flashes of Emily went trough her head.**_

_** 'Serenaaa!' She connected with the ground.**_

_**Was this her end?**_


	5. Hurt

**Sorry It took me long to update but I will try to do it sooner I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think**

**Next update will be tomorow are friday**

* * *

><p>Serena went off the path trough the trees. Maybe she could clear her head better where the nature was. To be honest, Serena loves nature. It's so in peace and calm. Just what she needs. She settled herself before a big old oak and sighned.<p>

'Luke warm hot, I will burn you on the spot!' Serena opened her eyes, just in time to see a fireball flew her way. She jumped aside, it wasn't enough.A piece of her clothing was burned. 'Hi, Hi and who are you?' Before her stood a, was it a bird? She had an orange beak and red feathers around her head, like the rest of her body. Only her body structure was different. Since when birds have four legs? And a tail?

'Nighlock'

'Yea that's what I'm, a terrifying Nighlock. My name is Reedie'

'Reedie?' What a stupid name, Serena thought.

'Yea Red because I'm red and edie because I like to, like to?'

Serena frowed.

'Well, why do you want to know why my name is like that. That's my name and that's it. I'm here to burn the sity down, and thats what I'm going to do!'

'I never ask a reason, I'm going to stop you!' Serena took her morpher out. 'Go Go Samurai!'

'So, you are a ranger, this is going to be fun. Needles!'

'Huh?' Before Serena could response a bundle of needles was formed from the feathers. 'Bye bye Samurai!' The needles flew to Serena. She dodged them with her sword. 'Aarg!' Blood tripped trew from her arm. 'You can't dodged them all, Yellow ranger. Here we go again!' Serena hide behind a tree. 'You can't runaway from me!' She could hear her come closer. Blood kept streaming out. 'Here you are!' To late. Serena got cut multiple times. 'I will eat you like a pig on a cane'

'Serena!'

Serena look out!' She didn't heard Kevin yelling. Flashes of Emily went trough her head. Was this her end?

'Serenaaa!' She connected with the ground.

Blood came before her eyes and she lost every track of the world.

* * *

><p>'How is she?'<p>

'Not so good, she keeps yelling for Emily'

Jayden looked and the pale girl lying in bed. Sweating. She had cuts on her face, arms, legs, stomach,... This was not good. 'Em, Emily!' she yelled again. 'No, I'm sorry!' She started crying. 'Don't go away, pleas, pleas, Emily' It broke everyone's heart to see the girl like this. Serena started sobbing. 'Emily'

Mentor Ji came in the room. 'Mentor, Serena'

'I don't know, her situation is bad, till she wakes up I can't tell if she is going to be fine or not.'

'Emily needs to know'

'No, Emily is not allowed to know' Mentor Ji looked mad at Mia.

'But, Mentor'

'No, the first one who calls her will get the punichment of his or her life' He left the room.

Mia teared up. 'Jayden' she pleaded.

'I will go and get her. Mentor can be mad all he wants, but I'm the leader and I decide'

* * *

><p><strong>Preview<strong>

"She what; Jayden?"

'She's gone'

'Gone'


	6. Don't do it

_**Sorry It too so long again, had some problems :) Here it is if you like it or not, jut let me know**_

_**:)**_

_**smile**_

* * *

><p>Jayden got a lump in his throat. Now he stood at the door. What would he say. Hey, Emily, nice to see you again, are you coming, Serena got hurt and is crying in her sleep for you. No, no, all wrong. He shook his head. Hey Emily, how are you, I missed you so much. I'm sorry that I'm invading, but it's Serena, she will not wake up and ... No no no, he should not frighten her.<p>

'Jayden?'

_Hey,, Emily, I was on the way and I though I want to know how she doing and here I'm_

'Jayden?'

_And before I forget Serena got hurt and she got hurt and..._

'Jayden!' Startled, he turned around. He was so busy thinking that he had not noticed that the door was opened.

"Hey Emily" Now she stood before him, he received no word from his mouth. Her golden hair hung over her shoulders. The smile he had missed so much was on her face.

"Do you want to say something or .. 'she was smothered by his warm lips.

I missed you, "he broke off. Emily's face was a little flushed. Totally amazed Emily began to stammer.

"You .. you .. you said something about Se ... Serena!"

"Serena? Oh, yes, "Jayden looked into her eyes. "She asks for your in her sleep, she got injured, Emily, and not just a little and .. 'His samuraizer went off. He took on. "Jayden"

"Yes, yes, okay, I'm with her, oh no, okay 'He pushed off. "Not good, it gets out of hand. Serena them, she ... "

"She what Jayden?"

'She's gone'

'Gone'

"Yes away, poof, disappeared, she is confused and so, we really need you '

'But Mentor'

"Mentor Ji has nothing to want, Emily, we are a team, Serena has the days when she was with us waived. She pushed herself constantly down. She hates herself and she thinks we do too, but it's not her fault and Emily, you're the only one who can help, come , please. "He was this time smothered by Emily.

Mia, Kevin and Mike had left Serena alone for just a moment. A few minutes. Those minutes had been enough. Serena was gone. Disappeared. The window was open.

"Serena!" Mia cried. They were cause fragmentation. Everyone one direction. "Serena!"

"Where is she? Serena! '

* * *

><p>"Wait, this is nonsense, Samuraizer, whispering. Now listen, where is Serena? "Mia closed her eyes. 'Gotcha'<p>

"Okay, Mia, I call Jayden for the location, well see you there 'Kevin pressed down. "Serena, what hell are you doing," Kevin sighed. What Mia had told him was not good. Serena was located near a ravine. If they are not in time she could fall. In Serena's dangerousstate. If only they are in time.

* * *

><p>"Okay, thanks Kevin 'Jayden pressed down.<p>

"What is it?" asked Emily beside him.

'Ravine, we must be quick'

"How could this happen," Emily whispered to herself.

"Well," began Jayden. "It's my fault to begin with '

"Your fault?"

"Yes, I have had a bad behavior towards her, Serena got it anything but easy. She felt bad. She has an outburst against Mentor Ji because he said she was better than your, but she went on fiercely against it. She defended you all the time, she went to sleep when everyone was sitting outside until who knows what time, the last time was when it was rain , Mia took her inside then. She did not sleep in your bed, and if she did, she was very tired. Her guilt was / is ... " Jayden took some air. "When I spoke to her, it was clear that she did not wanted to be here, she told me how Mentor Ji has persuaded her to come here and the truth is that Serena is not as healthy as it turned out. But she can tell you better"

"It is my fault," Emily sighed.

"What, no '

"Yes, I was so mean to her. I said I hated her I didn't wanted to be her sister , that I never wanted to see her anymore, and if she was there that she didn't need to call, I said she could drop dead for me '

"Have you said that all?"

"And more, Jayden oh, what have I done '

"Hey, it's not just your fault ' Jayden put his hand on her back, comforting.

"But I should not have said those things, I was just furious"

"Anyone can become angry and say things that they didn't mean, but now we have to get Serena, that's what matters'

"Oh Jayden" Emily pressed her hands to her head and rocked. "We need to reach her and quickly"

"I know," Jayden pressed the accelerator. "The sooner the better '

With full speed Jayden tore down the track. The clock ticked.

"There 'Emily ondeed the belt and leaps out of the car. She knew where the ravine was located, only you could not with the car.

"Serena, get away from that edge" cried Mike. He stood a few feet away from her. Confused Serena shook her head.

"No, no, no, Emily must be yellow ranger, Emilly!" she cried. She took a step backward.

"Serena don't go backward, come forward," Kevin said. "If you fall Emily will be sad '

"Not true, she doesn't want me as a sister, she wants me dead '

"That's not true, Serena, Emily would never want that and you know it '

"No, she told me," Serena was in a deep sleep of half unconsciously. She had no idea what she was doing.

"Serena!"

"Emily?" Mia cried. " Lucky you're here '

"Behold Serena, Emily is here for you '

"Lies, that's not Emily, Emily would not .. do not 'she fell on her words. "That's a replica!" she shouted angrily.

"Not true, Serena, I'm Emily, your little sister '

Serena shook her head. "She hates me, she wants me dead, she said I could drop dead for her, she .. she '

"I'm here" Careful Emily took a step forward. "I never meaned that you know that, I was just a little angry, you're my older sister, I love you," Emily opened her arms open slightly. Serena continued to stare at her. She did not move.

"But, but"

"Serena, this is all real, you're not dreaming, I'm here for you, Jayden has come for me," Emily was almost there. "You don't need to feel afraid , you don't need feel guilty." Just a little more. "Do you remember how you once hid in the barn and you were looking for me. Do you remember that? I crawled up the ladder, but it wobbled all the time., Huh. I fell, but you got me. This time I will save you. Do you believe me, Serena? This time I will... to late

Serena fell.


	7. Younger sisters can save to

_**Next chap, hope you like it a bit, I did my best to write it as soon as possible :) Let me know if make some mistakes or not, always helpfull :) See you later I hope :D**_

* * *

><p>"Serena! 'cried the other in unison.<p>

'Save you' Emily just had grab her in time and took her in a hug. Serena hid her face in her neck and began to sob. "Emily .. Emily '

"Ssh, it's okay now, it's okay 'Emily rocked her gently back and forth. "It's okay" The others looked sadly at the two of them. They could feel their hearts breaking. It was a touching moment. They felt guilty for what they had done. Mike got even tears in his eyes. 'Are you crying?' Kevin asked. 'Yea, give me a hug!' Kevin's eyes wided and took it for a run. Mia smiled a bit, before looking back at the two sisters. It was time to go home.

Serena lay in bed, completely clean. She was sleeping peacefully. Her hand was holding that of Emily tightly. Mentor ji had been angry at the others, but Jayden was furious with him. You could hear the yells and screams everywhere in the house. They had got Serena home without much difficulty , she just didn't lose her grip on Emily. Emily and Mia had gotten her into something cleaner and then let her in bed. She was asleep the moment her head touched her pillow. Jayden and the others had told all what had happened in the last few days in details. Emily did hurt to hear it. Nobody had really treated Serena with any respect except Kevin. Mentor Ji, but let's not mention his.

Emily squeezed Serena's hand a little. She felt guilty and bad. She had a headache from all that thinking. She had to apologize when Serena was conscious again. Her sister had had it really not easy. She should have been nicer. After all, she stays her sister, her only sister. She would do anything for her, and she just pushed her away. She signed. She wished she could go back in time.

"Ugh, E.. Emily?" Serena opened her tired eyes.

'Oh, Hey, how do you feel? " Her sister looked really pale. Dark circles were under her eyes. Her hair stucked sticky to her forehead with sweat. She looked like she had a small fever. Her hands felt cold. Her eyes seeking hers, pleding with forgiviness and regret.

"What .. do .. you... here? ' Her voice was shaky, full with emotion and most of all: it sounded broken. The sister that lay before her was a broken girl, who did nothing wrong, but protecting. Emily understood, she really did.

'Easy' Emily pushed her gently back down. Her sister winced. She grabbed at her head. A dull headache was forming there. "What do you remember?"

"Uh, Nighlock and and' She panicked a little. 'nothing more" She swallowed. Her throat felt dry and it burned a little. Her eyes felt like eggs who were backing in the desert right in the sun. She looked back to Emily. Her sister knew more, that was for sure.

' You almost fell off a cliff and you, I, uh, I catched you just in time, otherwise, I would, I would have lost you' She looked down. Her heart ached. Got it hurt. The idea of losing her.

"But how '

"Jayden has come for me, things has happened after you felt in your unconscious state you didn't knew what reality was, you did not want to be here anymore and .. and that was my fault. I'm sorry, I should never have done things like that, I have been so mean to you really, I love you sis ' By now Emily was sobbing. Full of regret pouring her heart out. Her hands wrenching her shirt like a enemy.

Serena swallowed. '' It was not "

"Don't say it was not my fault, it was and that's that ' Emily yelled trough her tears. Breathing became hard.

"I love Emily" That Serena didn't called her baby sister didn't felt right. It made her hurt so much more. But she had to put it aside, she had to be there for her now. "Thanks for coming, Emily ' She looked up. Yea, she had to care for her sister. She wiped the tears away and nodded.

"Rest now, Jayden is now talking to Mentor Ji, don't worry" she added quickly . "Jayden can stand up for himself and us very well 'Emily leaned over and kissed Serena's forehead. "When you wake up I'm still here, promised" no longer able to stay awake Serena fell asleep again. Without thinking about leaving again.

Emily signed, she pulled the blanket over her sister and left the room. "How is she 'Mia was waiting outside the door. Emily could see marks of tears, she was not the only one who was sorry.

"She was awake and said what, she's asleep again '

"Oh, okay, say Emily '

"No, no excuses Mia, not your fault '

"Well, in part, I was really mean to her ' Mia didn't dare to look up. 'She didn't even sleep in your bed' she murmured.

"We were all 'Mike involved. "We made mistakes and that cost nearly the live of Serena ' His eyes were empty.

"Yeah, but '

"No, not not, we just make sure that this does not happen again, okay?"

The two girls nodded.

'Shall we cook something for Serena, soup or something "

'Yes, let me, I know what she likes "Emily went beyond the two.

"What did Mentor Ji say against Jayden?" Mia asked curiously.

"He is angry that he has gone to pick up Emily, he finds him irresponsible. That love should not sit for his duty. Jayden has said that he wants the best for his team and that we need Emily whether he likes it or not. Jayden told him that he is the one who is irresponsible, the fact that the doctor has said that Serena is not ready for it so '

"Ah, what's going to happen '

"No idea, we will have to wait '

"I hope not too long, as if the situation looks now '

'Do not worry, Mia, everything will be fine, have some confidence'

'Confidence yes, sigh'

"See that's done," she poured some soup in a bowl. She was nervous about what will be happening.

'Hey'

"Jayden," Emily put the bowl down.

"Is that for Serena?" Emily nodded and looked at the bowl.

"Emily, look at me' Jayden put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up. Her heart was racing. She was happy he had come and get her, but she didn't want to leave again, not like last time. She didn't wanted to leave her sister nor him. She loved him.

'...'

'Ssh' Jayden put his lips against hers. He kissed her. Emily closed her eyes. When he tried to pull away, Emily circled her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Jayden in turn circled his arms around her waist. Emily moaned as she felt his tongue along her lips. When they pulled away it was for air.

"Are you serious?" asked Emily out of breath.

"Yes, Emily, I .. I ... I love you, I. .."

'Ssh' was Emily's turn to silence him. She kissed him fervently. One hand slid over his chest and pulled to push him harder against her. It felt so good, to great.

"I love you too ' They hearts fulled with love. There eyes shining like the stars.

'Wow' Jayden knew to bring out. Emily pulled back at his shirt and their lips made contact again. Jayden was gone for this world. Only Emily was important. His arms circled slightly lower when he lifted her on the counter. The kiss was not broken.

"Uh, Jayden, the soup 'said Emily. She wanted to continue, but Serena needed her too.

"Yes, the soup 'both saw red as a tomato. Awkward Emily came from the counter and took the soup. "I uh .." She pointed her thumb behind him and bumped just not against the wall. Her heart was racing. She went back to Serena, who apparently sat straight in bed. A little confused. She tought to see Emily, but she wasn't there when she woke up. But she forgot it immediately the moment she saw her.

"What is it, you see red, you're sick" Emily shook her head. "I. .. I" she swallowed.

"Take breath, little one, take breath" Emily put the soup on the nightstand. "Love Sick" she managed.

"Jayden said he loves me .. me and I love him 'Serena knocked on the bed. Emily sat down. "I feel, I feel, I '

"You can not describe it, hey, I'm happy for you, Emily, very happy, I still give him the reading" Emily sighed. Still not the sister word. She needed to know of Serena wanted to be her sister again. She needed it.

"What?"

'Nothing'

'Emily'

"No, Serena, I ' Emily stood turned to her sister with her back. "I want .. I want you to stop not to be my sister, I want you back Serena, you're my sister" Emily looked pleadingly. "Please, I would do anything, just please, be my sister, my older sister'

Serena had tears flowing down her cheeks. 'E.. Emily "She flew her older sister around the neck.

"It's okay, Serena, I hurt you and I know it 'comforted Emily. "But I love you, I really love you. I understand if you don't want to be, but '

Serena's arms went around Emily's waist. "I .. I too, Emi .. I mean baby sister" she sniffed. Serena pulled away and wiped her tears away. "Sorry I must be looking awful(

"No, Serena, never, you're a great sister, I promise you, that this won't happen again, never ever 'Serena nodded. "Well, and now soup made on Emily's way.

'Thanks' Emily smiled. 'No poisen, right?' Her smile got wider.

"Now go back to sleep after the soup you need it, I'll handle the rest, understood '

"Yes, Mom," Serena joked.

"Serena! 'Emily laughed. She playfully hit her with a pillow.

"Hot soup" she warned.

"No, no, probably already cooled when me and Jay, yea hot 'she broke herself.

"You and Jayden what, Emily '

'Nothing'

'Emily'

"Eat your soup ' the blond fled out the room. Serena chuckled.

Emily collided in the hallway almost with Mentor Ji. She gave him an angry look.

"Leave her alone," she warned. "She needs rest and I don't want to hear about it." She then skipped merrily. Joyful and elated. She and Serena where sisters again, and she would do anything to keep her save. Sometimes the younger one has to save to older one.


End file.
